


Miraculous Ideas

by Maemi2295



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maemi2295/pseuds/Maemi2295
Summary: Basically a bunch of Ideas that came to me in the middle of the night, and plague me everyday, but  I don't have the will or courage to actually write them myself.some of these are based on some Fan Fics that I've read on here, and others from comics and I will credit them with links.Should anyone want to use these Ideas, comment and send a link, as I'd love to read them :)Be gentle, first time posting anything on here, even if it is just Ideas. Probably OOC in ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miraculous Parents (probably on hiatus forever. Can be read as oneshots though)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490951) by [fullmetalpotterhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalpotterhead/pseuds/fullmetalpotterhead). 



> Please Forgive the Formatting of the text, I did my best!

1\. Ancient Ladybug  
Based off of fullmetalpotterhead's Miraculous Parents, well the first chapter, in the beginning Chat mistakes Ladybug for being an actual Parent, and much like in the show, questions how old our dear Ladybug is. But continuing with the idea of, what if Ladybug actually is very old, well 5000 years as ladybug tale suggests, only she's the original from the beginning. She possibly remembers all her past lives, or they have awoken in her. she's had many children. currently has one little boy or girl.( She has loved many a chat noir, but is tired of being put through its trials again and again as they each die.)  
Chat noir is still Adrien, he is the newest Chat Noir, hence all the angsty feely things with him wanting her love, and she, afraid to pursue it.  
Chat noir meeting her baby. the cutness!  
hawkmoth is an old enemy- always threatening her children, sometimes got away with their murder, hence why secret identities. Giving Chat Noir a new reason to Hate Hawkmoth more.

2\. continuation of Ancient Ladybug  
Dance Me To the End of Love- by The Civil Wars  
Tip of my Tongue-By the Civil Wars  
continuing off of Ancient Ladybug, just a silly little thing, but just imagining as if she'd written these songs, or sang them, with her, possibly Original Chat Noirs or with two different Chat Noirs. Dancing with them possibly, and telling Adrien about them. He offers to sing them with her, Just to see that smile on her face when she hears it.  
Or maybe its not even Ancient Ladybug, Maybe Just a fic of the original universe they're in, and just singing at each other with this.

3\. Akuma  
I've read lot's of Fics of our two Heroes being disabled, or some Akuma Victims. I just wondered how it would be, if a blind person transformed into an akuma that could see.  
the angsty feelings for our Dynamic Duo, knowing this and still having to take away the powers they have, begging them not to, so they can see. 

**Author's Note:**

> And That's it. let me know if anyone wants to take the reigns on these ideas, I'd love to see how they turn out!  
> I apologize If any of the ideas I've placed here are found offensive or insensitive. It's not my intention.  
> or if I've incorrectly Credited someone.  
> :)


End file.
